


Gethsemane

by afterafternoons



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: BOM10DayChallenge, Judas Kiss - Freeform, M/M, fredo kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterafternoons/pseuds/afterafternoons
Summary: “Kevin wants to tell everyone that we’re dating.” Connor sighs.In which Connor and Kevin want to tell everyone they're dating, but the other Elder don't make this an easy task.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Gethsemane

Chris Thomas finds it funny that Uganda reminds him so heavily of his childhood; of summer nights where his mother would step onto the back porch of the only house he’d ever lived in, and she’d call he and his sister in for dinner just as the sun was starting to set and the porch lights began to flicker on. He’d run through the dirt and the grass, waving to his neighborhood friends as he promised to call them from the house phone just as soon as he was done eating so they could all come over again. The bugs buzzed around him as the fresh air filled his lungs, and his little legs carried him just fast enough to make it up the wooden steps before his sister, to claim victory; and he’d rub his winnings in Lauren’s face as his mother ushered them through the sliding glass door to wash their hands. 

Uganda is just the right amount of nostalgia; but now Chris finds himself standing in his mother’s shoes. 

He’s twenty-two and he’s watching from the Mission Hut’s makeshift porch of wood pallets and cinder blocks as the rest of District Nine plays a very sad looking game of soccer with some of the Ugandans in the clearing next to the hut. Behind him, Michaels slips out of the hut through the screen door, letting it slap noisily against the door frame; and Chris makes a mental note to keep looking for the right kind of spring so the door stops doing that and starts closing on its own, but they’re making due with what they have now that they’ve actually started to put time into renovating the place. 

Michaels sidles up to the railing beside him. “I thought you were going to tell them dinner’s ready.” He says following Chris’ gaze to the clearing, and Chris glances over at him, one of the kitchen towels draped over his own shoulder. 

That is what he’d come out here for, but then he’d gotten distracted by Davis calling a timeout. And Zelder had said, “This isn’t the big leagues, fuck the rules!” To which Neeley had threatened to kick his shins in if he didn’t let Davis speak, and then Davis had explained how that would be a penalty… and it’d taken a couple minutes to get the game up and running again, and Chris hadn’t wanted to disturb that. 

Instead, he stammers, “Yeah, but they look busy and I was enjoying the sunset.”

Michaels sticks two fingers in his mouth and whistles, a noise Chris thinks he’ll hear ringing in his ears for the next two weeks, but he’s struck by a sudden realization that as the two oldest elders of the group, he and Michaels have somehow found themselves as den mother and father, respectively. “Dinner!” Michaels yells, waving the boys inside and Chris follows him back inside as he swallows this realization. Suddenly, Neeley’s joking about Chris being Michaels’ work wife makes sense, and he knows why it rubs James the wrong way.

* * *

After dinner, Chris finds Connor sitting out on the front porch, throwing a ratty tennis ball for the village dogs, Kuume and Moja, to catch. The sky is a dark red as the sun rests on the horizon, and the dogs are still learning English commands, so when Connor tells Kuume to drop the ball he’s met with a playful growl as he tries to pry it from her mouth. 

“Kuume, kuangusha.” Chris supplies helpfully and the greyhound drops the ball, nudging it to Connor’s feet.

“You’re learning Swahili?” Connor asks, glancing behind him and Chris shrugs, nudging Connor over so he can take up a spot beside him. 

“Michaels is teaching me.” He says, “And Kimbay is teaching him.” 

“She’s teaching Kevin too.” Connor sighs with a frown, “I think I’m the only one not learning Swahili.” 

“What’s really going on?” Chris says, leaning into Connor’s side, “You were acting weird at dinner. Kevin kept trying to talk to you and you kept cutting him off.” Connor looks to the tennis ball in his hands like it might hold all of the answers and Moja lets out an anxious yawn, ready and in position to run after the ball. 

“Kevin wants to tell everyone that we’re dating.” Connor sighs, weakly pitching the ball to the side and the dogs run after it anyway, fighting each other over it in the red dirt. “How’d you and James do it, how’d you stop sneaking around?”

“Connor,” Chris sighs with a laugh, and he’s not laughing at Connor’s expense, “the only thing we ever hid was the sex, and we didn’t hide it very well. Do you know how many times Michaels has walked in on us? And then there was Davis, and you-”

“Don’t remind me.” Connor groans, head in his hands, and Chris moves to rub circles into his back. 

“What if you just kissed him?” Chris suggests, “Word would get around pretty quickly.” 

“How?” Connor sighs miserably and Chris rolls his eyes, tugging his best friend to his feet. 

“Do you really need a demonstration?” He asks and Connor nods, so Chris pulls him inside. He knows Connor has seen he and James kiss before, and they’re not exactly the most private people to ever exist, but if it’ll help Connor work up the courage to come clean about his relationship with Kevin, he’ll do it for his friend. 

Connor hangs back at the door, fiddling with his shoes as Chris walks into the hut, draping himself across the counter as Neeley and James do the dishes. 

It’s a small hut, but with Chris whispering to avoid Neeley’s prying, Connor can’t hear what he’s saying until James has rounded the counter to plant a sweet kiss on Chris’s lips and Chris smiles as he leans in for another one, James hoisting him into his arms and setting him back onto the counter to keep him at a better height vantage and Connor thinks maybe they’re milking this a bit much until James breaks away and returns to the dishes, Chris’ eyes following him around the counter. 

“If you needed a boost you could have said so,” Neeley says, and he tries to pass it off like he’s not flat out insulting Chris’ height to his face, “you didn’t have to make a big PDA display of it.” 

Neither Connor nor James is fast enough to keep Chris from yanking the spray nozzle out of the sink and turning it on Neeley, soaking him with water. 

“Elder Thomas, what’re you doing!” Connor puts on his District Leader voice as he reaches past Chris to turn the sink off and Neeley sputters, “You can finish the dishes by yourself. Elder Neeley go and dry yourself off, and Elder Church you’re relieved.”

Chris doesn’t immediately realize it, but his little show hadn’t convinced Connor that coming clean was the best idea and he apologizes for his actions that night as they go to bed.

* * *

Chris tries to bring it up the next day as he, James, Kevin and Connor stand around in the kitchen trying to come up with something they can feed ten growing boys for dinner. 

“What if you just-” Chris starts impulsively, and before anyone can stop him, he’s grabbed Kevin’s face in his hands and pressed the quickest of kisses to his lips. Kevin sputters, pushing Chris off of him and they’d probably get in a fight if they weren’t interrupted. 

“Did you just fredo kiss Kevin?” Someone asks, and they all look up to see Arnold standing in the doorway.

“Oh my God.” Connor pales, “Christopher, you don’t kiss other people’s boyfriends.”

“You weren’t going to!” Chris hisses and James lightly thwaps him in the back of the head, because he deserves it. “Did I just  _ what _ ?” He winces, finally addressing Arnold. 

“Did you just fredo kiss Kevin?” Arnold repeats.

“From the Godfather II.” James explains, to which Arnold nods wildly and everyone else further scrunches their face in question.

“Chris, you Judas kissed Kevin!” Arnold explains in terms they better understand.

“Hang on, you did not just call me Judas.” Chris says defensively. 

“He basically called Kevin Jesus Christ.” Connor supplies as if feeding Kevin’s god-complex is the bigger issue in all of this. 

“Kevin, buddy, we’re not gonna let you die.” Arnold panics, to which the other four look at each other in confusion.

“Arnold, what’re you talking about?” Connor asks slowly, trying to comprehend all of what’s just gone down.

“It’s the kiss of death.” Arnold starts to explain. 

“Oh, bullshit.” Chris cuts him off and James gives him a disapproving look as Kevin wipes his mouth with a dish towel. 

“Why are your lips so soft?” He whispers, briefly ignoring Arnold, and Connor takes his own shot thwapping his own boyfriend on the back of the head. 

“Fuck you.” Chris replies, “Because I use chapstick. You should buy some.” 

“Guys.” Arnold says urgently, “I bet Nephilim knows what to do.”

“You really need to learn her name, man.” Chris whispers as they begrudgingly follow Arnold out of the hut.

* * *

Chris couldn’t tell you what Nabulungi did, but they’d all silently agreed that they’d play into Arnold’s worry if only to shirk off their other responsibilities. By the end of the day it was clear who’d make it as an actor and who wouldn’t, but regardless, it was unanimously agreed upon that Kevin would no longer die because of Chris’ kiss. 

“Can I tell you guys something?” Connor asks over dinner, “Today’s been really weird, and I just have to say, Kevin and I are dating.” 

Zelder squints at Connor for a second, “I thought Kevin was in a threesome with Chris and James, but I didn’t know if I believed that, because I thought Michaels was in a threesome with Chris and James.” 

“What?” Chris chokes and James slaps his back really hard one time until he coughs. 

“Arnold told us you kissed Kevin.” Schrader says, reaching for his water. 

“He Judas kissed Kevin.” Arnold explains.

“Oh, the kiss of death.” Davis nods, “Did Naba cure you.”

“Hold on, can we backtrack?” Michaels raises his hand, “You do know Eleanor and I are engaged, right? Like before this Mission even started.”

“So who’s dating?” Zelder squints. 

“James and I are dating, and no one else is dating us. We’re not interested and we won’t be taking any offers.” Chris is quick to set the record straight.

“Kevin and I are dating.” Connor says again, and there’s virtually no reaction from the table as they return to their food, but Kevin shoots him a contented grin.

“And me and Neutrogena.” Arnold supplies, his unwavering grin met with a string of groaning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 5 of the 10 Day BoM Challenge!!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated. 
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr: @afterafternoons :)


End file.
